


My Sweetest Nightmare

by Weasleymama



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Dark Ginny Weasley, Dark Magic, F/M, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 07:16:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12076179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weasleymama/pseuds/Weasleymama
Summary: Everything changed for Ginny Weasley after Voldemort’s possession of her soul. She was permanently marred with the darkness he’d brought into her life, like a stain on what had once been pure and innocent.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to all comments!

> Ginny Weasley’s life felt like a production, a show she put on for everyone else and some days she wasn’t sure why. Something inside her told her she needed to be what they wanted, she needed to use her charms and beauty and let them all believe she was perfect. Despite being from a large family where more than half of them were at Hogwarts with her, Ginny learned early on how easy it was to disappear. She’d spent nearly a year in the company of Voldemort’s soul and none of them even realized something was off – not even Harry Potter himself. 
> 
> Learning about the Room of Requirement made disappearing easier for Ginny, anytime she needed a place to go, she would slip away to the 7th floor to be on her own. She preferred to be alone; it was when she felt she could actually be herself – whoever that was.
> 
> She’d wanted a place to hide herself, but a place for all hidden things had appeared before her. Inside was a huge space…perhaps bigger than the Great Hall with tall ceilings and a maze of objects around her. She created a nook for herself there. With an old couch and books not available in the library, she explored a world outside of Hogwarts even though she was still safe behind its walls. 
> 
> Ginny never imagined she’d need to give the room instructions not to let anyone else in – until she heard the door open. She froze for a moment, keeping silent and listening to the footsteps across the stone floor. Slowly Ginny closed the book she was reading and reached for her wand. She reacted on instinct when she shot a hex down the make-shift corridor at the shadow of the intruder.
> 
> Draco let out a yell of surprise, barely dodging the jet of red as it flew past him as he turned the corner. He caught sight of the assailant and fired back without hesitation. “You stupid cow!” He yelled as red light flew towards her. He moved in closer as she blocked his curse and sent back her own. They were evenly matched it seemed and he hated it. No one had ever been in the room before – and now he felt under attack and cornered. Part of him wanted to bolt – but he’d put too much time into the cabinet now and he couldn’t just give it up. “What are you doing here?” he sneered, gripping his wand tightly. 
> 
> “Could ask you the same thing.” She replied coolly despite his approach. She remained seated and looked comfortable and it threw him off even more. “ _Hiding_ something, Malfoy?” She asked; her wand still aimed in his direction. 
> 
> He parted his lips to snap at her about minding her own business, but then it hit him – if she was here, she was hiding something as well. “Same as you.” He replied, taking in a breath and letting himself calm down. His eyes settled on the book beside her and his brow rose. _Secrets of the Darkest Art_ a book he knew from his father’s library, but not one he’d ever imaged could be obtained at Hogwarts. 
> 
> Ginny watched him as he reached for the book, not bothering with trying to stop him. If anything she seemed to look more relaxed on the couch. “Pretty heavy reading….for a Gryffindor.” He chuckled as he mocked her. There was something about knowing that her – of all people – was sitting there reading something so dark. It was intriguing but he had things to do. “Get out of here and keep your mouth shut about seeing me and maybe I won’t turn you in for this.” He bargained, holding the book before her. 
> 
> Ginny’s eyes locked onto his as her lips curled into a smile as she put on her sweetest tone. “Don’t know what you’re talking about, Malfoy. I saw you come in here and followed. I was worried you were up to something sinister. I can’t believe I found you in here reading dark magic books and threatening to use some of those spells on me.” 
> 
> He glared at her and she just smirked up at him. Of course they’d believe her – McGonagall and Dumbledore had their favorites and he had never been one of them. He shook his head and tossed the book back on the couch beside her. “Get out! Now.” She stood as he practically growled at her. 
> 
> “No.” She replied with a smirk. He stepped in closer and glared hard at her – a look that would threaten most, but she just watched him – un-fazed. “You don’t scare me, Malfoy.” She replied, her voice almost as icy as his own could get.
> 
> “No?” He asked as he reached down, jerking up his sleeve and revealing the dark mark on his skin. “How ‘bout now?” He stared her down with narrowed eyes waiting for her to show her fear…but she didn’t.
> 
> Ginny looked down at his newly revealed arm and a brow shot up. “Harry was actually right.” She mused, almost amused and Draco’s brow furrowed.
> 
> “What?!” He snapped and she just chuckled. 
> 
> “Sometimes I think he has a little boy-crush on you, he’s practically obsessed with figuring out what you’re up to. Wonder what would happen if he knew you were in here hiding things?”
> 
> Her taunting only made him more furious. He moved in quickly and pressed his wand to her throat. It was the first time since he’d arrived that she’d shown any true emotion on her face as the smile fell away and she held her breath. “You don’t know what I’m capable of, Weasley.” His voice dangerously low. Her heart sped up, blood racing – but not with fear. She wasn’t truly scared of him, but for the first time she saw something else in him.
> 
> Slowly she exhaled and spoke. “What are you capable of? Going to hurt me?” She looked down to the mark on his arm for a moment then back to his eyes. “No, I don’t think you will.”
> 
> Draco’s confusion showed on his face. How could she look at the Dark Mark and assume he wouldn’t hurt her. He was a Death Eater; of course he could hurt her. He hated her assumptions, hated her brass arrogance. How dare she? He lowered his wand only to put a hand at her neck. Long fingers held her throat and walked her back into the cabinet behind her. He looked down at her with hate, his nostril’s flaring as he glared hard into her eyes. “Don’t push me.”
> 
> Had he actually squeezed at her neck, added any pressure at all, she may have been scared – but he did none of that. If anything he barely held on. She was sure with a single move she could be away from him. She didn’t make that move; she let him hold her against the wooden cabinet, looking up into his eyes. She breathed easy, something in his eyes – something in the way he looked at her – kept her fear at bay. He wasn’t going to hurt her, she was sure of that now. 
> 
> He was so close to her that she could feel his hot breath against her skin as he glared down. Ginny only lifted her chin a little more and stood with her back straight. She didn’t show weakness and it made him even more furious. He had his hand around her throat and she didn’t even seem to care? How could she not care? 
> 
> Her eyes were deep and dark and he couldn’t seem to look away, even when her hand raised up and touched his face. Draco had no idea what was happening, but he didn’t want to stop. His adrenaline was pumping and as her fingers brushed over his pale jaw he didn’t know if he loved her or hated her. It all took him by surprise.
> 
> She pushed herself up on her toes and closed the gap between them. As soon as her lips met his he pushed her back into the cabinet with his whole body and kissed her hard. His anger poured out onto her lips, kissing her deep and rough. 
> 
> Ginny’s hand slid past his jaw and into his white-blonde locks. As soon as his hand fell away from her neck, she took a fistful of his hair and jerked him back roughly. He let out a cry as his head was forced back. “If you ever threaten me like that again, you’ll find out what _I’m_ capable of.” She told him harshly.
> 
> She shoved him backwards when she let go of his hair and he stumbled a little. “What the fuck?!” He shot bewildered eyes at her as she swiped a finger across her bottom lip. What had just happened? He’d been so angry that he could strangle her, and then he kissed her?! Was he insane?! How could he kiss someone like her? No, he hadn’t kissed her, she had kissed him – she had kissed him to distract him. That brazen little… He glared at her. “Whore” He spat at her.
> 
> She rolled her eyes at his pitiful attempt to insult her. “See, that’s your problem, Malfoy.” She began, sitting back down on the couch as if nothing had happened. “Just because insults bother _you_ , you assume they’ll bother everyone else. Your insults don’t mean anything to me.” She didn’t know why she felt the need to explain, but she continued on. “I’m not like my brother’s, you can insult my family, my life, my face…I’m not going to strike out at you and be hurt and offended. I couldn’t possibly care less about what you think about me or anything else.”
> 
> “You’re mad, you realize that don’t you?” He replied, now resigned to the fact that it wasn’t him, she was just insane.
> 
> “I’m not the one kissing girls that I just threatened to strangle.” She reminded him with a smirk.
> 
> “You kissed me!” He shot back
> 
> “You liked it.” She laughed at his silence then. “You did, didn’t you? I bet your little girlfriend doesn’t ever stand up to you does she? Put a hand around her neck and she’d probably swoon. I’ve always wondered something, Draco.” She continued. “Why do you surround yourself with idiots? Does it make you feel smarter or something? Frankly you could do better.”
> 
> He blinked a few times at her. Did she just…compliment him and insult him in one go? Who was this girl? She surely wasn’t the Ginny Weasley he’d seen over the years, the girl who defended Potter and stood behind her loud-mouthed brothers. “Maybe.” Was all he said before he turned his back on her and started away. There was no use arguing with her, she wasn’t going to leave and it made his reason for being there pointless. 
> 
> However…that kiss was something he wouldn’t be able to push out of his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

> As soon as Draco caught sight of fire-red hair, his eyes were locked – looking for Ginny. He couldn’t seem to help himself from following her with his eyes anytime she was near him. He’d seen something different in her in the Room of Hidden Things, and he couldn’t get it out of his mind.
> 
> It drove him crazy that she never seemed to notice him, never seemed to look his way or care where he was. Not understanding why he cared so much himself. But she intrigued him now – not to mention she was gorgeous and he couldn’t stop thinking about the kiss. It had been violent and short…but anytime the thought of it came to mind it aroused him. He found himself dreaming of her at night – fulfilling various fantasies at the start but always ending in a nightmare where she would kill him without hesitation. He’d wake with a start only to see her in the corridors the next morning looking far more rested than he was. 
> 
> What he didn’t know was how often he was on her mind as well. She watched him just as often as he watched her, but was more cautious about it. If anyone saw her preoccupied with Malfoy, they would begin asking questions that she didn’t want to answer. 
> 
> It was nearly two weeks before the two would interact again.
> 
> He found her once more in the Room of Requirement, sitting on the old couch reading again. “Don’t you have anything better to do?”
> 
> “Not particularly.” She replied, looking up from the old book in her lap. “Guess you don’t either.” His eyes narrowed for a moment, but he didn’t snap at her to leave this time. He’d learned she wasn’t going anywhere if she didn’t want to – and that she wasn’t someone he could scare away. Ginny sighed as he stared at her. “Why don’t you just go hide whatever it is you came in here to hide and pretend I’m not here?” She told him with a bored tone.
> 
> “I’m not hiding anything.”
> 
> “Then why are you in this room?”
> 
> “It’s already hidden, you twit. I have work to do and you can’t be here.” 
> 
> She eyed him for a moment before her lips curled into a smile. “Already hidden. Wonder if I’ve already found it?”
> 
> He ignored her, he knew she’d walked past it a number of times, but she’d have no idea what it was. None of them did. He leaned against the same cabinet he’d held her against and watched her for a moment. She sat curled on the couch, her knee poking out from the hem of her skirt. Her eyes moved across the pages before they looked up at him. She never seemed to show much expression, how did she do that? How did she manage to stay so blank? Did she know occlumency as well?
> 
> “What?” She asked him finally, tucking her long hair behind her ear. 
> 
> He didn’t realize he’d been staring as his mind wandered. He eyed her for another moment, contemplating what was on his mind. Finally, seeing little to know emotion on her face, he decided to just speak. “Why did you kiss me?”
> 
> “Why did you grab me?” She replied with a question of her own.
> 
> “Because you pissed me off. But that’s not the same thing; you don’t kiss someone because you hate them.”
> 
> She smiled then. “You hate me? So why’d you kiss me back?”
> 
> “I didn’t say – shut up.” He muttered. “Why did you? It wasn’t to stop me, you could have hit me, but you didn’t.” She watched him intently and then stood up. She stepped closer to him, eyes locked on his. She reached up quickly and took hold of his neck. “Hey! Get off!” He called out but she didn’t squeeze. She held him like he held her against the wall. 
> 
> She stood so close to him, eyes still on his and the small smile on her lips. “What would you do?”
> 
> Draco took in a few deep breaths, looking down at her. Her hand was on his neck, but it didn’t hurt, she wasn’t scaring him in any way. If she’d wanted to hurt him she’d use her wand. But she just stayed close and breathed near him. He swallowed hard, she smelled good. He was sure she would feel his pulse racing in his neck, she could kill him in that moment, but she didn’t look threatening. Had he not looked threatening at all to her?
> 
> It was only seconds before he answered her question. Draco leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. He pushed a hand into her hair as the other wrapped around her waist and kissed her hungrily. She responded as if she’d known he’d kiss her all along.
> 
> His long fingers tangled in her hair, grabbing a fist full and pulling her hair this time. He pulled her head back from the kiss, but not as rough as she’d done with him, this time just to expose her neck. Not only was she not bothered by his roughness, she seemed to enjoy it – letting out a small throaty noise of appreciation. She smiled at him, her neck arched at his will. “See.” She told him simply. 
> 
> He hated her. He hated that she was right, that she looked at him as if he were transparent. He hated her arrogant smirk. He hated that he didn’t scare her. He hated that she scared him a little. And he hated how much he wanted to kiss her again.
> 
> Draco huffed and let go of her hair. He didn’t want her to be right. 
> 
> But she was. 
> 
> As soon as she moved to step away from him he grabbed her once more. Spinning her back to him and pushing her back into the cabinet with a thump. She didn’t mind how rough he was with her – if anything she wanted it. She reached for his shirt, grabbing it in her fist and pulling him against her as their lips crashed together once more. 
> 
> His hand found her neck again, holding her there as his tongue fought with hers between their mouths. Her hand moved up into his hair, gripping – but this time not pulling so hard that he broke away from her. Her nails raked over his scalp and down his neck as they kissed deeply – both fighting for control of the moment. His hands moved down her sides and back up as he cupped her breasts, squeezing slightly as he held her against the cabinet. 
> 
> Anger-like heat built between them as they groped and grabbed at one another. Her fingers grabbed his shirt and tugged hard, untucking the crisp linen and pushing her hands under it and drug her nails over the tight muscles in his abdomen. 
> 
> She loosened his tie and when the buttons of his oxford wouldn’t open quickly enough, she pulled hard at the fabric. Buttons went flying but neither seemed bothered by it as she pushed it off his shoulders. He broke the kiss just long enough to tug her shirt up over her head before he moved right back in. 
> 
> His hands slid down her body, grabbing her thighs gripping her so tightly his knuckles went white as he lifted her off the ground. He pressed against her between her legs, holding her up as he let out a groan into her mouth. He couldn’t think, everything was fuzzy except his want for her. 
> 
> They kissed with a hard fury until they were both breathless – pulling back with chest heaving pants. He met her eyes as he eased her back to the ground. He felt a level of relaxation wash over him, the fear and stress he’d been dealing with wasn’t in his mind. But, Draco didn’t know what to say to her, how to move forward from this moment.
> 
> It was Ginny who made the first move. She smiled up at him as she licked her lips. “Not bad, Malfoy.” She moved around him and reached for her shirt as he blinked after her. 
> 
> “Not bad?” He half laughed and half scoffed, pulling the shirt from her hand and tossing it aside. He grabbed her and pulled her roughly against him. A hand held tightly to the back of her neck keeping her close as his mouth ravaged hers. He wrapped the other around her in a way that didn’t match the rest of their actions – far gentler than the bite she gave his lip. 
> 
> Ginny’s hands moved up the sides of his neck, holding his jaw as the kiss slowed. Her gentleness took his by surprised and his grip on her neck loosened. She pulled back from the kiss, looking up at him. Both realizing the other was capable of more than they’d known. “Yeah…not bad.” But this time the words weren’t as cocky as they’d been. Her voice softer and eyes locked on his. What was happening to her? She wasn’t one to fall prey to a pretty boy, to a nice kiss. 
> 
> But this was like nothing either of them had ever felt before. He found himself wanting her to stay, willing to tell her anything to make her stay. And she…found herself wanting to show who she was to him, all of herself that no one else got to see – the soft and the hard, light and dark...something no one ever saw entirely.


	3. Chapter 3

> The way Draco kissed her, kept Ginny away from the Room of Hidden things for several days. She didn’t understand the way it gripped her. She’d dated, she’d kissed other boys…but it wasn’t anything like the kisses with Draco. Some filled with hate, but others felt like love. But what was love? A silly notion for fools. There was no love, there was dependence and weakness. 
> 
> Ginny had been told that everything Tom had fed her in her second year was wrong – but she knew better. He may have been dark and failed at what he aimed for – but that didn’t make him any less intelligent. He wanted power and he got it. He wanted vengeance and he got it. He wanted to live forever and he’d proven each time he returned to torture Harry that he had that as well. 
> 
> _There is no good and evil, there is only power, and those too weak to seek it._
> 
> He’d told her those words as a young man. He seduced her with power and strength and she felt enamored by it – by him. He took her attention from Harry and captured her heart. Had he not tried to kill her in the process she may have even continued to follow him into the darkness. But self-preservation ranked far higher, another lesson from Tom. She wouldn’t be weak again and she wouldn’t let anyone, not even Tom Riddle himself, take her down.
> 
> Draco reminded her of Tom in a way… He was dark and determined, he could be cruel when he needed to be but also so charming it was disarming in a way. But his eyes weren’t as cold as Tom’s. There was emotion there that Tom didn’t or couldn’t grasp – it had been his downfall. But Draco understood it and knew how to control it so it wouldn’t break him. It gave him a kind of potential in her eyes that had her pushing the confusion out of her mind and making her way back to the Room.
> 
> From a place in the shadows, she watched as he entered the room, not at all surprised to see him move right for where she would have been reading. She watched curiously as he glanced around for her and watched his face fall. Had he wanted her to be there as much as she had wanted him to be? No, he wanted her, she did _not_ want him. 
> 
> Ginny watched from behind a bookshelf as he made his way back down the corridor, only moving to follow him when he was out of sight. She wanted to know why he came there and as she saw him standing before an old broken cabinet, she furrowed her brow. That piece of junk? She’d passed it a hundred times and never thought it had any value…but he’d been willing to threaten her over it and her curiosity only grew.
> 
> It was only after several long moments that Ginny stepped out of the shadows – catching Draco by surprise. He raised his wand, but hers was already up and the shield charm was cast before he could utter his hex. “Feeling jumpy, Malfoy?” She asked with a smirk as the jet of red light bounced past him and knocked over an old crystal ball, shattering it on the floor. 
> 
> “Where in the bloody fuck did you come from?!” He snapped, glaring at her with his wand still aimed at her chest. 
> 
> “Been here the entire time, you could check more carefully before you begin your little project.” She replied, her calm tone only infuriating him more.
> 
> “Filthy little sneak.” 
> 
> “You’re one to talk.” She stepped closer. “So this is what you come here for? A dusty old cabinet?”
> 
> He scoffed. “You know nothing.” He replied, lowering his wand then, it was no use with her, they were too evenly matched – another fact that angered him greatly. She knew magic she shouldn’t know, he was sure of it, and wouldn’t risk being on the losing end of a duel with her when he had work to do. “I don’t have time for your games, Weasley.”
> 
> “I could find out if I wanted to, you know.” She warned, her dark eyes locking on his silver ones.
> 
> “Of course you could.” He rolled his eyes and turned away from her. “Why are you here? I thought I was finally rid of you.”
> 
> “You don’t want to be rid of me.” She told him and he stiffened just enough that she knew she was right and she let out a laugh. 
> 
> “You know what?” He began, spinning around to face her. “You’re right, I don’t. What really want is to throw you down and fuck so hard you can’t walk for a week.” He’d wanted to shock her, scare her away from him but she didn’t give him the satisfaction, only a smirk in return. 
> 
> “Doubt you have the ability.” She replied, crossing her arms and leaning against a table and his glare hardened. 
> 
> “I have more abilities than you’ll ever know.”
> 
> She laughed in a way that made his blood boil. “So do it then.” She challenged as she pushed herself up and sat on the side of the table. When he didn’t move, she chuckled again. “Yeah, didn’t think so.”
> 
> But this time he eyed her. “You wish I would though, don’t you?” He took a few steps closer to her as he spoke. “You wish I would come over there, you wish I’d shove you down and tear those second hand robes off you, don’t you?” He moved in closer and she sat still as a stone in reply. “You want me to bend you over that table? Hold you down? Bet you like it rough, don’t you? Want me to smack your ass and pull your hair.” He’d moved in as close as he could, standing between her legs. “Just like the little slut you are.”
> 
> The smack landed on his cheek so quickly he hadn’t even seen her raise her hand. But rather than smack him again, she grabbed a handful of his hair. This time pushing him towards her instead of pulling him away. She crashed her mouth into his, catching him completely off guard after the loud blow to his face but it didn’t take him long to catch up. 
> 
> In only seconds he was kissing her just as hard and angrily as she was kissing him. His hands grabbed at her, pulling her long hair, tugging at her clothes and pressing himself against her roughly. They fought for control as they kissed, even smacking the other’s hands away so they could be the one doing the groping. 
> 
> Draco wasn’t surprised when Ginny pushed him away abruptly, if anything he enjoyed it. She was flushed and her chest heaved as she caught her breath. With his ego inflated, he forgot the smack she’d given him and he smiled slightly as he shook his hair back from his eyes. Ginny smiled then, an almost devious smile that had Draco’s full attention. “What?” He asked her, his thin brow rose as he eyed her. 
> 
> She shook her head. “Nothing, just reminded me of someone I used to know.” In his cocky expression, she saw Tom again. While the blonde looked nothing like the dark memory of a man, something there took her back to that time. Something about the way he held himself, as if he had power – or at least believed he did.
> 
> He rolled his eyes, she couldn’t possibly know anyone like him; people like him didn’t socialize with people like her…until now that was. When he turned back to face her again, the table was empty and she was nowhere in sight. His brow furrowed as he looked around. She didn’t just disappear, she couldn’t have. But a few long strides and he could see her once more. She was on her sofa with her book as if he didn’t even exist – as if she hadn’t just been wrapped around him.
> 
> Who did she think she was?
> 
> He took three long steps down the corridor towards her and it only annoyed him further that she didn’t lift her head. Why did she get to decide when they were done? Why did she get to call the shots? What gave her the right to sneak up on him, smack him and then shove him away? Why was so she infuriating?
> 
> He glared down at her as she smirked at her text book, clearly enjoying herself. Draco took the book out of her hand and tossed it behind him and Ginny looked up at him with an amused expression. “I bet you threw a fit anytime your mummy didn’t pay attention to you, didn’t you? You just can’t stand it.”
> 
> “And I bet your sow of a mother had so many kids that you didn’t get any attention and that’s why you’ve become such a trollop.” He hated how much he liked the sound of her laughter. 
> 
> “If I was so easy you’d have gotten what you wanted already.” She replied with a grin before she waved her wand, summoning her book back to her hand. She cocked her head to the side as she watched him watching her. “How about you and I make a deal?”
> 
> “What kind of a deal?” He asked suspiciously. 
> 
> “This is my space; the little wardrobe is your space. You do what you do, I’ll do what I do…and if we meet in the middle, so be it.”
> 
> He eyed her almost cautiously, trying to read her, but it seemed impossible. She was so closed off, so unlike the rest of her family. He could get to them with ease, they all wore their feelings on their sleeves like fools. But not her. He couldn’t continue to work with her there, he couldn’t let her know what he was doing. She would try to stop him for sure.
> 
> Her brow rose. “Well?” She asked, extending her hand. “Do we have a deal?”
> 
> “I don’t trust you.”
> 
> “I don’t trust you either.” She replied simply. “So what?”
> 
> “So, I don’t want you here when I have work to do.”
> 
> “Draco, do you honestly think I give a damn about what you’re doing?” When he didn’t reply she continued. “I don’t. If I actually cared I’d have brought Harry along with me since he seems to be determined to catch you doing something sinister.” 
> 
> He looked her over, she made a good point but it was still hard to trust anyone, especially her. Her entire family were known enemies of the Dark Lord. But she was different wasn’t she? She kissed him…she wanted him, that much was clear despite how she tried to shove him away. 
> 
> “Alright.” He spoke, against his better judgement, and extended his hand to her. When she took hold of it he pulled her up off the couch and against him, gripping her small hand tightly. “But if you get in my way, if you mess this up for me, I won’t hesitate to destroy you.” His eyes narrowed and this time she didn’t challenge him. 
> 
> “That goes both ways.” She replied simply, gripping his hand just as tightly. “You ever tell a soul about anything that happens between you and I; ever tell that you’ve even seen me in here, and I’ll curse your pretty face so badly that your own mother wouldn’t recognize you.” And much like her, he knew better than to challenge her. 
> 
> They shook, both gripping the other’s hand a little too tightly. 


	4. Chapter 4

> Draco had not taken on the task to kill Dumbledore, it had been bestowed upon him with a very clear message: Fail and die. Fail and your family dies. Fail and lose _everything_. He had a plan from the start, he was sure it would work. He just had to mend one magical cabinet and it would be the end of all of this. He could go home, he could get praise from Lord Voldemort and earn the respect his family had lost. He could ensure his family remained safe if he could complete one task – the hardest task in the world.
> 
> He was a good student, unlike some of his – for lack of a better word – friends, he did well in his classes. He understood the material and was able to retain the knowledge. The problem was that there was no prior knowledge for mending a wrecked vanishing cabinet only ridiculous instructions from Borgin. He likely didn’t even know how to mend the cabinet, and was only appeasing him so not to be cursed. 
> 
> Ginny never heard Draco mutter the spell only felt the book pulled from her grasp and fly through the room. “Hey!” She called out, getting to her feet and following her book. “I was reading that.” 
> 
> Draco turned, looking at the red-head with her arms crossed over her chest. “Yeah, well I need it, find something else.” He snapped in reply, turning his back on her once more as he sat down at a table and began flipping pages in the book. As soon as she began to argue he let out a huff. “I don’t have time for this.” He waved his wand in her direction quickly “Silencio.” 
> 
> Ginny’s eyes went wide as the charm hit her, silencing her annoyed voice. Her eyes narrowed and the glare she set on him would have frightened him had he been looking at her. She aimed her wand directly at him and with a swish the jet of red light hit him right in the back, knocking him off his chair and to the stone floor. 
> 
> “You filthy cow!” He called out, getting to his feet and aiming back at her, but his hex was blocked and she just pointed to her own mouth. 
> 
> “Okay! I’ll remove it!” He snapped, and only then did she lower her shield, but was readily prepared to put it back up. She silently dared him to try to hex her instead of removing the silencing charm, ready to strike back. But he did as he said he would and her voice was quickly restored. 
> 
> “If you ever do that again…”
> 
> “Yeah, yeah, mum won’t recognize me.” He muttered, sitting back in his seat and looking back at the book. He paused as it finally hit him what she’d done and he turned back to her. “How did you learn non-verbal spells? That’s sixth year material.”
> 
> Her brow lifted, it was the first time he’d shown an actual interest in something about her rather than just snogging her. “Taught myself.” She replied simply. “Can you do it?” She wasn’t being condescending, but was generally curious – likely the only reason he answered. 
> 
> “Yeah, with some spells.” He was honest and it surprised her, she’d expected him to just be cocky and just claim he was perfect. He paused, watching her for some snide remark but none came. He let out a sigh, knowing it was futile to fight with her, not because of her skill over his, but because neither of them were quitters and would never stop fighting once they broke the truce. “Listen Weasley, I need the book, but I’ll bring it back when I’m done, okay?”
> 
> Had he told her to sod off again, she wouldn’t have been so understanding, but he let his guard down for the moment and she felt herself drawn to it. She looked him over and nodded. “Alright.”
> 
> * * *
> 
> Draco could feel his entire body tensing up as his head began to pound. Nothing seemed to be working out how he’d planned. He’d been through the books, he’d done what Borgin said time and time again – and still the cabinet wouldn’t connect to the one at the shop. With a frustrated groan, Draco yelled out and threw a book across the room.
> 
> At the sound of the shouted obscenity Ginny’s head jerked up. She moved quickly with wand in hand, ready for a fight only to see a very frazzled Malfoy standing before her. “Bloody hell, Malfoy! I thought you were being attacked and you’re just throwing a tantrum.”
> 
> He opened his mouth to snap at her but hesitated as he took in her battle-ready stance. “You thought I was being attacked?” He questioned her, holding back a smirk. “You were coming in here to protect me?”
> 
> She scoffed, pocketing her wand. “I protect myself.” She replied – though he wasn’t convinced. “Whatever, are you done being a child?”
> 
> “Are you done being a bitch?” 
> 
> “Not likely.” She replied simply, a small smirk crossing her lips and he had one to match. “Why are you bothering with this piece of junk anyway?” She asked, finally taking in the busted cabinet. 
> 
> “None of your concern.”
> 
> His quick reply had Ginny rolling her eyes. “You’re so ridiculous.” 
> 
> Draco watched as she shook her head and walked away from him, cocking his head to the side as he watched her backside before scolding himself. Then it hit him, she could be a disruption or an assistance to him. She could serve a purpose… His mind flashed back to kissing her and feeling the pressure roll off his back.
> 
> He took in a breath and then started after her. “Hey Weasley, what was that part of our deal about crossing paths?”
> 
> She glanced back at him. “If we meet in the middle, so be it.”
> 
> “Yeah, about that.”
> 
> She let out a snarky chuckle. “What about it?”
> 
> He moved in closer to her, a seductive look in his eyes that most girls would swoon over, but Ginevra just stared at him. “How about you and I meet up, now?” He stepped in close, sliding a finger up her arm – a move that would have made Pansy tingle, but Ginny was nothing like Pansy Parkinson. Ginny just looked at his hand and then back at his eyes with an unchanged expression. 
> 
> “What exactly are you proposing?” She asked him flatly.
> 
> Draco let out a huff, she was nothing like other girls and it frustrated him further. “Fine!” He replied, dropping the act of seduction and just meeting her eyes coldly. “I’m tense and need some stress relief.” He stated bluntly, expecting her to turn up her nose or smack him again. But she just smiled, responding more to his blunt honesty than anything else he gave out.
> 
> “Okay.” She replied with a shrug and plopped down on her sofa.
> 
> He blinked hard at her, was it really that easy? Was _she_ really that easy? No…he’d known guys who wanted her that she didn’t give the time of day to, this was something else entirely. He’d told her he didn’t trust her, and he didn’t, but he didn’t see a downside to this, if anything they could have a new arrangement all together.
> 
> He took a seat on the couch beside her, feeling awkward immediately. This was more intimate than their past kisses, this was too…planned. He turned to her, looking her over. What was his problem? She was incredibly good looking and sitting right there waiting for him to make a move, why couldn’t he just do it? 
> 
> Ginny, however, didn’t question it, she didn’t hesitate or wait for him to make any moves. Instead she reached over, Draco thought she was going to put an arm around him, but she grabbed him by the hair once more – clearly a move she seemed to like. He glared some at her until he saw the look in her eyes. She wasn’t being vicious; her eyes were dark with some other expression, something that enticed him.
> 
> After only a second of intense staring, he pounced on her. He moved swiftly, pushing her back on the sofa and moving on top of her as they shared a hard kiss. Her fingers loosened and tightened in his hair as he pressed his hips down against hers. His mouth moved against hers roughly, taking what he wanted rather than asking for it. 
> 
> Ginny’s leg hooked over his as he pressed himself between her legs, holding his slender body against hers. With each press of his hips to hers she gripped him just a little harder. She wanted him against her, wanted to feel him, touch him, claim him in a way. They kissed deeply with tongues fighting for control between two hot mouths, neither wanting to pull away until they were completely out of breath.
> 
> Draco pulled back, taking in a deep breath and looked down at her. She looked beautiful, there was no denying that, but she also looked dangerous. There was something in her eyes that made him sure she would kill him as easily as she kissed him. But laying on her with her pale limbs wrapped around him, he didn’t care. Instead of over thinking it, he just moved back in to kiss her again. 


End file.
